


Sapere Aude

by lulalotte



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Cinnamon Roll Hyrule, First Meetings, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Good Boi Sky, Legilimens Wild, Malon and Time are Good Parents, Papa Time, Pranks, Pretty Boy Wars, Time is a Teacher, Wind and Four Are Twins!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulalotte/pseuds/lulalotte
Summary: Twilight spent the first two years at Hogwarts alone. He just wanted a friend. And it seemed that that would never happen.Until the first day of third year.
Relationships: Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Sapere Aude

Twilight had been the first. 

He wasn’t the oldest, but he had been told stories of Hogwarts since before he could walk. His father, Time, was the Gryffindor head of house, and his mother, Malon, was a seamstress. 

Twilight’s life on their little ranch was wonderful. Malon made the best food Twilight had ever tasted, knitted the nicest sweaters, and always had something interesting or fun to talk about. Time always had something to do and loved taking Twilight riding or fishing.

Twilight had few friends out in the country, but they were all good ones. Ilia was closest in age to him, but Twilight was also friends with their neighbors, Talo, Malo, Beth and Colin. They always had fun wandering around in the woods playing games and making forts and swimming in the pond. Any extra time Twilight had was at home, taking care of his horse, Epona, or with his parents. 

And he never got bored of it. He wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Until Hogwarts happened. His father was incredibly proud of him - another Gryffindor in the family. School was a whole new other of worries, but exhilarating and new at the same time. He couldn’t shake the feeling that one of his classmates knew, and that was why he didn’t have any friends. 

Well, he had one friend - Regal, his cat. He was pure black, with short fur and a red leather collar. He enjoyed his space, so he wasn’t lonely when Twilight was in class, but he followed Twilight around the rest of the time. Neither of them had a problem with that. 

Twilight found himself enjoying Defense Against the Dark Arts best. It wasn’t that he liked it because his dad taught it (though that happened to be a plus) he was genuinely interested in learning how to protect himself. He had his wand, and now he was learning to use it!

Admittedly, they used wands in their other classes, but this seemed more up his alley. More comfortable. 

Oak. Dragon heartstring. Nine and a half inches. Sturdy. Good for combat. 

Twilight spent the first two years of his Hogwarts life like this. Alone. 

Well, just him and Regal. And a few distant acquaintances in his house. He walked to his classes alone, studied alone, ate alone. It worried his father, who invited him for lunch in his office, but Twilight declined. How pathetic would that be?

He just wanted a friend. And it seemed that that would never happen. 

Until the first day of third year. 

Transfiguration was a class that Twilight had a dislike for, but that was more for a personal reason. He liked the professor well enough, the classes weren’t boring, he was good enough at it… he didn’t really have a reason. Oh well. 

The seats around him begin to fill up. People sitting with their friends. Twilight’s head leans down on his palm and he raises brown eyes to the ceiling, huffing out a breath. That tiny bit of squashed hope in him rises. It was only the first day - maybe this year would be different. 

There was a gentle tap on his shoulder.

“Can I sit here?” Comes a soft voice, brushed with a sleek lilt. 

That was fast. Twilight whips around. 

Standing behind the seat to his left is a timid looking boy. He’s dressed in the Ravenclaw uniform and clutches tightly to the strap of his bag. 

The first thing Twilight notices - everything about him is pale. His hair is almost white, his eyes are the lightest blue Twilight has ever seen. His skin holds no color, aside from his cheeks, which are rosy pink. If he wasn’t standing in the light of the window, Twilight may mistake him for a vampire. 

“You… want to sit with me?” 

A quick nod and hopeful eyes. He looks incredibly nervous. A smile grows on Twilight’s face.

“Sure!” 

He gets a little smile as he pulls the chair out. 

Wild and he instantly hit it off. Twilight learns what he can, but Wild seems a little slow to share stuff about himself. He’s new - having spent the last two years at Beauxbatons. The one thing that Wild tells him is practically music to his own ears. 

He’s a legilimens. 

He tells Twilight that a lot of the other kids think he’s untrustworthy because he knows what they’re thinking. That isn’t necessarily the case. 

But, he’s an outsider, just like Twilight himself, and they have a lot in common. Twilight has never met another person who likes Care of Magical Creatures as much as he does. And Wild has a cat, too! Her name is Queenie. She’s long haired and pure white. 

He eats lunch with Wild. He walks to the classes he can with Wild. He studies with Wild. It feels incredible to finally have a friend. His father’s face brightens upon seeing them together.

And Twilight wasn’t alone anymore.

The third and forth don’t come until later in their third year. 

Everyone knows Warriors, pretty boy extraordinaire. He’s a Gryffindor, and he holds a lot of social power because of how popular he is. He’s dated just about every girl in their grade and half the girls in the grades above them. Sky is known by association.

It’s when he’s being harassed by some huge seventh years. Herbology was the one class he wished he shared with Wild, because Wild adored it and was really good at it. Twilight liked it enough, he just didn’t do too well. Not bad. Just not good.

Dad says the standards he sets for himself are too high.

The whole thing happens really, really, fast. The professor is out for a moment, and he’s moving a pot of Shrivelfig over to another desk and trying to ignore the remarks being sent his way. 

“I’m sure the only reason he does well in school is because his dad fixes his grades for him.”

“He’s such a weird little nobody. He doesn’t even have any friends.”

“Wait, isn’t he friend with that new kid? What a freak.”

“I bet-”

Just as that remark starts, a foot catches his own, and the next thing he knows he’s sprawled out across the floor. His hands are cut and scraped from the broken pieces of the pot, and the whole front of his uniform is covered in dirt. Laughter echoes around him. He’s willing himself not to cry. 

He sits back and tries to wipe himself off, not bothered by the dirt, just embarrassed. A hand clasps about his elbow and for a second he thinks he’s about to get beaten up in front of the whole class. A sharp voice suddenly pierces the air behind him.

“Hey! Pick that up right now!” 

His hands start to shake as he hunches over the pieces of pottery, frantically trying to scrape them up. 

“Not you!” He’s pulled to his feet and dusted off. He gets a glance of brown hair and eyes and yellow robes. He gets a glimpse of the previous bullies on the floor, frantically picking up the broken terracotta and sweeping up the soil. 

Sky gives him a little smile, handing him his wand. He realizes his hands are still a mess of dirt and blood as Sky begins to wipe them off with a wet cloth he’s produced. Warriors is a few feet away, giving the other kids hell. 

“Hi,” Sky starts, “I’m Sky. Wait, that rhymed.” Sky makes a frantic face, realizing he’s rhymed again. Twilight smiles, giving a small chuckle.

“I’m Twilight.”

“I would shake your hand, but…” he trails off with a little friendly laugh. Twilight laughs, too. 

Warriors introduces himself similarly, and Twilight finds that as intimidating as he may look, he’s actually really nice. 

“Hello, I’m Wars, but you probably already know that.” 

Twilight nods. Warriors stares at him expectantly. 

“I’m Twilight. Nice to meet you.” 

“Likewise,” he grins.

He and Wild end up sitting with them at lunch, and then there were four.

Twilight doesn’t like the fifth one that much. At least not at first. 

When Twilight walks into the library on the third day of fourth year, he’s surprised to find Wild sitting with a Slytherin that Twilight has never seen before. He has pink streaks in his hair, and Twilight wonders why he would do that to himself.

“This is Legend,” Wild tells him, gesturing to the guy. He looks… emo. He’s wearing a beanie indoors even though Twilight’s pretty sure that isn’t allowed. Legend gives him a simple nod. Twilight wonders where Wild found him. 

“Hi, I’m Twilight.”

“Legend,” And it’s awkward, because Wild just said that. 

Almost as soon as Twilight sits down, Legend is out of his seat. He mutters something to Wild and leaves the library.

He gives Twilight a bad vibe. His opinion must show on his face, because Wild gives him a look. 

“Just don’t.”

That’s the tone that Wild uses whenever he knows something and is trying to help him. But Legend sits with them at lunch and eventually, slowly, begins to invite himself to their study sessions. And so after that they had five. 

Six comes slowly, like five. 

Hyrule is a Hufflepuff. And he’s probably the most stereotypical Hufflepuff Twilight has ever met. He’s Legend’s unlikely friend, because the two of them are polar opposites. 

Legend is mean - he’s always making snarky remarks and poking fun at people. It isn’t really an issue - he never goes too far. Twilight begins to realize, with Wild’s help, that he probably has more layers. 

Hyrule, on the other hand, always has something nice to say about everyone. He is kind to a fault, and supportive and loyal. He’s a welcome addition to their little group - maybe just a tad bit naive.

Legend introduces him. He sort of just shows up out of nowhere, and, like Legend, begins to introduce himself into their lives. 

“This is Hyrule,” Legend tells them, almost reluctantly. Twilight doesn’t think the reluctance is towards them. Hyrule waves, smiling politely, and Twilight feels a likeness for him grow. 

“It’s good to have another Hufflepuff!” Sky exclaims, already recognizing that this means they’ll have a new member. Hyrule smiles even wider if possible and sits in the offered seat.

“It’s good to be here.”

Legend suddenly seems more relaxed. 

Seven and eight come together, and they don’t get any more after that. 

Fourth year. Hyrule introduces Wind and Four - Slytherin third years. They’re twins. Luckily, not identical. 

“I am the one and only Wind,” are the first words out of his mouth. “Prank master. Nice to meet ya.”

Four snorts. A grin forms on Warriors’ face.

“Four,” is all Four gives, sitting down next to his brother.

Wind is actually really nice, but Twilight learns that he’s just too sneaky and cocky to not be a Slytherin.

One time, at dinner, Twilight watches him steal twelve bites of Warriors’ cake without him noticing. Wind is good at Transfiguration, which he also hates. Twilight finds that tiny bit of similarity with him. He doesn’t do too well in his other classes, but Twilight thinks he could if he tried. 

Most students either really like him or really don’t because of the pranks he pulls. Some think he’s a celebrity, others think he’s a rat. 

Four is a sort of enigma. Twilight vaguely remembers that when he was being sorted, the hat was on him for ten or fifteen minutes. Eventually, it settled with his brother.

He’s also a prankster, and he’s quite sassy, too. He and Wind make a deadly team. They seem to sneak around with nobody noticing them, and that’s what makes them so good. Apparently. 

Either way, Twilight likes them both well enough. 

That was the end of their little group, mostly. There are a few honorary members. 

Hyrule has a rat named Hyperbole. Don’t ask. Four also has a rat, named Minnie. Hyrule is convinced Hyperbole and Minnie are the power couple of the century.

Sky has a huge eagle owl named Reginald Q. Floffenheimer IV - or Reggie, for short. 

Queenie and Regal, of course. They’re just good friends, though, it seems. 

Twilight finds that he can’t actually say he would have rather stayed at the ranch. Even though he had to go through two years of loneliness, it worked out in the end. And Twilight definitely believes this is only the start of their adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: A few things to note!
> 
> \- Beauxbatons is not an all girls school! Nicholas Flamel from Philosopher’s Stone went there. It’s only depicted that way to contrast Durmstrang in the movies.  
> \- I have changed a few appearances here, most for a reason that I will discuss later!  
> \- If you have something you want me to write about, you can submit an ask on my tumblr and maybe I'll do that. I’m open to ideas to get this rolling, and I have a few of my own. Mostly Twilight and Wild-centric.  
> \- Yes, Wild’s cat’s name is from Queenie, the legilimens in Fantastic Beasts. Regal is a spin on Regulus Black, and I wanted them to match. 
> 
> I have a ton of reasons why things worked out here the way they did, and if you want to know why, ask me on my tumblr! You can find me @lulalottee. I’m super excited to continue this!! Thanks for all your support! 💖


End file.
